indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
Crow
Crow is a character owned by StarBlade and serves as the boss of the Arcade Battle. He appears in the game Nefarious.http://nefariousgame.com/ Trophy Quote Character Origin Crow appears in the game Nefarious, where he is the main villain of the game, as well as being the player-controlled character. He kidnaps princesses as a job and doesn't hesitate to smash many heroes along the way. Appearance in Indie Pogo As a boss Crow is the final boss of the Arcade Mode of Indie Pogo. He is fought on the Sovereign Deck stage. His pogo deals 5 damage instead of the typical 3. His health depends on the difficulty. On arcade mode, he has 120 health on normal, and 150 on hard. After clearing arcade, a challenge called "Defeat Crow!" unlocks. In this mode, he has 500 health. For this challenge, normal will give you 5 lives and hard will only grant you 3. He is overall much stronger than every playable fighter. Moveset Ground Smash : Crow flies into the air and hovers above the player. After a few seconds, he slams into the ground, dealing 12 damage, and leaving him open to attack. This is his most damaging attack, but also his slowest. If Crow slams into a panel on the ship's floor, it will crack. If he slams onto that panel again, it will break, revealing broken electric wires. Touching these wires will deal 5 damage. Crow will not take damage from the wires. Drill Charge ''': Crow's fist shakes for a few seconds, then he charges towards the player with a drill, dealing '''11 damage. He repeats this pattern for 3 times in a row, unless he flies off screen. This is arguably is most dangerous attack, as it's high knockback can kill fighters even at full health. Crow will always fly back to the same position after finishing this attack. Grenades ''': Crow will stop mid-air, put his robotic hand up, and fire 3 grenades out of his hand, which deal '''3 damage each. This grenades stay out for a few seconds, bouncing across the ship, before eventually disappearing. Crow will fire his grenades towards the player, changing direction if the player moves to the other side of him. Crow has super armor while firing his grenades. Missile Barrage : Crow stops mid-air, puts his robotic hand forward and fires 5 homing missiles, dealing 3 damage each. As the name implies, the missiles will home onto the player, though they can still be dodged. Missiles will explode upon hitting a player, the floor, or after not hitting anything for a few seconds. Gallery crow_icon.png|Crow's icon Crow trophy.png|Crow's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo Trivia * Crow's Drill doesn't originate from his game, instead originating from Issue #01 of his comic, Nefarious Trouble In Paradise. * Despite having voicelines in the trailer, Crow does not speak during his fight. * The chances for Crow being promoted are currently low, as Trevor has said that they would have to find a new final boss. * Despite being a boss character in his own universe, this is the first time Crow has actually been a fightable boss. References Category:Cameos Category:Nefarious